nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Material-D
| name_romaji = Rōdo Diāche | first = | voices = }} is first introduced as one of the chief antagonists in The Battle of Aces, along with Material-S and Material-L. Name and origins In the portable continuity, Material-D is the Material in charge of ,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny, official website. part of the System U-D materialised as a clone of Hayate Yagami during the Dark Fragment Incident. She is first introduced in The Battle of Aces in English Material-D and in Japanese . She refers to herself as the mother and origin of the Wolkenritter in the 3rd Stage of Zafira's Path in Battle of the Aces. In the sequel appears in::The Gears of Destiny, it is revealed her full name/title is as }}, which may be shortened as }}. Notably, this name was formerly officially translated in year 2011 as "Load" Dearche,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny, official website (previous update).Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny Official Strategy Guide Book and Official Visual Book. and was revised by the time of INNOCENT adaptation in year 2013. Besides, in the scenario, Dearche is also referred to by Kyrie Florian and her own self as the , a further expanded version of her Japanese title above. In the movie continuity, Her name is merely . She is also titled the "Soul of King" on an official Reflection peripheral product. Appearance Material-D looks like her original, Hayate, except that her hair is grey instead of brown. Her pupils are always contracted, like the other two Materials. Alternate continuities Portable Dearche appears in both and . She claims to be the core of the Book of Darkness and is referred to by the new Will of the Book of Darkness in Reinforce's route to be the Core Unit of the Defense System. Unlike Hayate, Dearche is very vain, arrogant, brash and hot-headed, addressing herself with and viewing others as servants. During Battle of Aces she acts calm and confident only to lose her composure whenever the battles starts to go wrong and during Reinforce's route she loses composure before the fight by loudly declaring that she will devour both Reinforce and Hayate. Her defeats leave her in an angered state concerning the Yagami Family during Gears of Destiny. Movie Dearche appears in and . She is the materialised state of the awakened by the Tome of the Night Sky's pages, with reference to Hayate's appearance and magic talents,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection, official website. in 0067 instead. She leads her two vassels, Stern and Levi, to fight for her own purpose. As described on an official Reflection peripheral product, she "has been revived to regain the lost power". In Detonation, it's revealed that Stern, Levi and Dearche were originally cats who lived with Yuri and Iris. During Yuri face against Phil Maxwell in 40 years ago, along with Levi and Dearche was bite Phil's shoulder to save Yuri. After the bite, Yuri tells the cats to hide inside the Book of Darkness. Due to Yuri never releases the cats from the tome, the cats died inside the tome. Brave Duel '|ディアーチェ・ ・クローディア|Diāche Kinguzu Kurōdia}} is an international student studying abroad in Uminari City, owning the title "Lord Dearche" for Brave Duel games. As a human, her pupils are no longer contracted. Her battle-related designs are based on Hayate's in The MOVIE 2nd A's instead. Powers Dearche's Devices include Yersiniakreuz and the Tome of the Purple Sky, purplish copies of Hayate's Devices. In The Battle of Aces, Material-D is one of the most powerful characters, combining Hayate's and Reinforce's enormous mana output and Shamal's healing skills. After Dearche acquires her new powers upon reviving in The Gears of Destiny, her new/true magic color is black, matching the literal meaning of her Japanese name. Knight Armor As revealed in The Gears of Destiny Material Girls., Dearche's protective clothing, presumably an Ancient Belkan Knight Armor, is known as |Deaborika|lit. Darkness Armor}}. Its design (except colors) is same as that of Hayate's Knight Armor in A's, except that hers does not include a hat. In the movie continuity, Dearche's Diabolique has instead an original new design with a chest armor plate, although its overall style is still similar to Hayate's. Spells Dearche also casts a copy of Sleipnir for flight support. Although not revealed in the series, it should have a different name from Hayate's Sleipnir, based on the naming of Dearche's other copied spells. In the games Gallery References Category:Characters